Licentious
by kitsune-x-raven
Summary: Looking for a new job, Sasuke wanders headfirst into a life he had only fantasized about before. Gaara was mostly looking for a party favor when he posted the ad that drew a pretty little raven to his doorstep, but quickly finds a space filled that Gaara didn't know held unmet needs. Mafia AU, SasuGaa, GaaSasu. Crack. Bondage.


A silent exhale brought to life small white clouds before the breeze whisked them away. It had been raining for hours and he had to find a new job soon, before he left Anbu.

Don't get him wrong, the money was good. So was the strenuous activity and pride in teaching weapons courses to clients, but he couldn't spend much more time around his boss without taking the man's hands off. Fucking pervert.

Damp midnight hair sticking out at odd directions, and cold calculating eyes that took everything in, Sasuke wasn't welcomed in many business places looking for cheery customer service advocates once they heard he was job hunting and not a would-be customer.. but even just to get out of Anbu until he could find somewhere better, he looked everywhere. If the pay was decent enough to make ends meet, anything would do for now.

His boss, Orochimaru had taken over the local business from his predecessor nearly eight months ago and had gotten progressively more ballsy with the staff. If the animal hadn't been close with his uncle Madara, Sasuke would've done something serious about it long ago.

It was infuriating.

When decrepit hands found themselves wandering, they were often met by Sasuke stepping in to rescue the staff that hadn't yet resigned. The male staff, that is.

Although he would leer at the women, that garbage never touched any of them.

Small mercies.

A notification vibrated the phone in his jacket pocket, and after checking the time he decided to put off job searching on foot until tomorrow. He would probably get a call back from the local music cafe and bar he applied at earlier, however management from the other establishments, such as the Japanese History Museum and that old shooting range, did not seem nearly as invested in his application.

It was getting dark and the cabs were few and far between in this area so Sasuke stood in the entrance of a building behind the nearest bus station sign and waited for the bus to stop for the teenagers on the bench.

The most promising career website he'd been able to hunt down, _Gaijin Pot_, called to him again.

He scrolled anxiously through listings and made sure to re-check his own resume. Hitting the back button before turning the screen off, the title on a random job offer caught his attention.

"Special Birthday Guest".

The description was brief with a contact email attatched. "I'm having a party. Small, personal. Intimate. I'd like a special guest or two to make my guests feel at home. You will be vetted, take this seriously. Transportation and wardrobe costs will be generously covered."

"The fuck?" Sasuke mumbled, and clicked the email hyperlink.

The bus eventually arrived, nearly splashing the teenagers pacing with their umbrellas eagerly next to the curb. After typing out his greeting to the anonymous lister, Sasuke hopped on and grabbed a seat, wondering just what he might be getting into, and if it would involve anything like Orochimaru's advances.

* * *

There was a reply in his inbox the next morning.

He stared at it with suspicion, debating throughout breakfast whether to really go for it and see what the job would entail or just cross his fingers and apply at places a little further from home.

In the end, his curiosity towards the sketchy ad won him over.

"_You actually responded to the listing? It wasn't written to be reassuring regarding your safety.. and it didn't specify the paycheck you'll earn. Interesting. You could be useful_."

Sasuke was getting weird vibes from the sender. The ad was halfway professional, but this guy is acting like he didn't actually expect anyone to reach out about the job. _Was it a joke then? _The other response looked as if it arrived just a minute after the first.

"_Come by this address. You'll need to sign an NDA and then we will discuss details. Your payments will be at minimum $4,0__00 for a full evening, however, you can earn extra upon arrival. You won't be signing any additional contracts. Should I hire you, you will be allowed to leave if you choose. Attach a photo to your reply, will you?"_

Unsure what kind of photo would have the best results, he went for the kill. Very little would make him turn down that kind of money.

"_When should I arrive to discuss this further? Please let me know if I should prepare myself for anything specific_. " - He added a partly naked photo of him two weeks back when he and his cousin, Shisui were fucking around and trying to out-sexy a pair of hotties they met online.

The response was nearly immediate.

"_Now."_

And then another, _" If you bring the button up from the photo, I'll pay you just for coming today." _

Knowing he could do better than the shirt half falling off his shoulders in the photo, he picked some of the most expensive clothes he had from when he was assisting his previous boss, Hiruzen during a who's-who event for the wealthy. Sasuke left the top few buttons unclasped, corrected the style of his soft hair and with some basic makeup techniques to hide any imperfections- which he learned from male escorts he met while working with Hiruzen, who he suspected had ties to the underground- he grabbed his keys and a friend from college took him to the address.

It should have come as no surprise that the requester had money, but he was half expecting to meet someone in a building nestled away from bustling city streets that looked abandoned to the outside world. Somewhere he might worry if he would ever have the chance to leave at all once he went inside.

Relief flooded his senses when they arrived.

The fences protecting the area surrounding the manor in had been visible for more than a mile approaching the residence but it didn't occur to him until they'd pulled into the drive, that it was all land belonging to the man he was about to meet.

No wonder this guy could afford to drop money on what was probably weird quasi-prostitution.

A butler opened the door for him as he approached and gestured him inside.

Someone was waiting patiently for him at the foot of their over-the-top imperial staircase.

"Sasuke, I'm pleased you came. My name is Sabaku Gaara," the mans voice was low pitched and teasing, like he held a secret not yet shared. Of course he did. "I plan to take good care of you. "

Reminding himself not to be nervous, that he could bolt anytime he wanted to and his friend was parked less than a mile down the road waiting just in case, Sasuke took a deep breath and donned his most charming smile as he held a hand out to... Fuck.

Gaara was gorgeous, and _intimidating. _

His eyes were the brightest sea foam green and his hair the deepest red the young Uchiha had ever seen on someone. In contrast to his own raven hair and eyes, he thought Gaara would've been a perfect escort himself if he was into that sort of thing.

Sasuke realized he was nearly drooling and tried to reign himself in. Right. He was here to figure this guy out, see what would be expected of him, and the exact amount of the paycheck he would be getting, all of this hinging on whether or not he would be really trapped within this situation or not once the NDA was signed.

Gaara chuckled quietly and gestured for him to follow behind into a warm hosting room. All the furnishings were soft white, or other natural muted colors and materials. The entire space was huge and pristine.

Sasuke felt a pang of envy at the man's lifestyle.

"So.. you said something about an NDA and what services will be expected of me?" Sasuke probed lightly, trying to get a read on the man who couldn't have been more than two years older than himself.

Privately, he wondered, '_What does he do for a living to have this kind of cash flow? Truthfully, what wouldn't I do to get my hands on that kind of wealth?' _

"Why don't you sit and drink with me first," Gaara handed his guest who was dressed like a model a mixed drink heavy with the scent of rum. When the raven finally opened his eyes after the first swallow there was a pen and folder of papers in front of him to sign. The NDA.

"What we do here will not be discussed outside of the people involved, and only with whom you are permitted." Gaara's presence was intense, Sasuke could practically see the real threat rolling off the guy in waves. He'd better take this seriously. "You will never be treated unfairly. The job will not carry into your personal life. The hours, limits, preferences and other details in addition to those will be negotiated before your first evening on the job. Secrecy is required for many of the things you may see, or do under your own will. You will not reveal anything about the time you spend here or elsewhere in association with myself, my enterprise or anything relative thereof. I suggest you read the paperwork before you sign."

The young Sabaku certainly was domineering. The way he gave out each command. Each statement clipped, but quiet. Gaara did not take his eyes off Sasuke as he spoke, nor when he rose to his feet with unnatural grace.

He gestured to the papers within his guests' hands.

With a mouth dry from wanting to treat Gaara as any other attractive man and try to get into his pants after bring pierced with those unique green eyes that raised his body temperature, he licked his lips and began reading the papers in his hands. "_Get your head on straight Sasuke!" _He chided himself mentally. There's no telling how intense this job position will or will not be, and he needs to seriously think about if he wants to know what the actual job position entails, or if he should make a run for it. The guy said he could leave anytime. On one hand what's the harm? On the other hand...

According to the paperwork, everything he would be agreeing to seemed basic enough. He understood if anything crazy happened, he could not go to the authorities, and could actually be taken to court himself for breaking the NDA if he violated the clause in any way. Sasuke was prepared to sign at least this much. He was however, hoping for additional reassurance that he could leave anytime. He glanced up but Gaara was no longer there. Turning his neck he saw a glimpse of the silk shirt the man wore as he walked a half circle behind him in the opposite direction and sat on the table next to a half empty glass. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his gaze to face him.

"I won't make you do anything at all.. but you'd make me a _very happy man_ if you'd finish that there and tell me yes today." The millionaire licked his own lips, contemplating the man before him.

Sasuke's heart raced and his dick jumped. He wanted this guy bad.

"Will I be fucking people for your pleasure? What Is it you're looking for? After you pay me for coming here today, what will you ask of me next?" _If you'll look at me like that every time, I might even go a little further than requested, for you._

"I want my birthday guests to have a good time. I want you to show up, and look delectable. Tell them exciting stories, let me parade you around like a beautiful pet, give me attention when I want it, because you want this too.. You'll do anything they ask, dancing, serving them food, stripping, anything.. short of humiliation. We will go through your limits later, if you think is something you can do." As his host stood again, Sasuke initialed at the bottom of the form.

"Four figures is rather high for what you're looking to hire me for, were you even serious when you wrote your ad?"

"I assuredly am serious about this with you here, in my home. If you can handle this tame party, I would like you to return at some point for me.. _alone _possibly. I may have _other needs _in the future," Sasuke bit his lip and smirked at the man. "Maybe you can show me a little excitement so I know you're up for it? You're so gorgeous. It'd be a shame not to get a look at you before the rest of them lay eyes on you."

He could so do this.

His college parties were fucking wild, and entertaining some rich snobs for a few thousand sounded like a good time. From what he could tell, the party probably wouldn't devolve into group penetration by the end, it was just mature strip play and flirting.

With several buttons already undone, Sasuke was able to pull his button up over his head in one sexy movement and pose in front of Gaara with the fingertips of one hand stroking up his abs lightly and another on his zipper, dragging it down.

"You work out?" Gaara asked.

"A couple times a week, not too hardcore. I teach both tai-jutsu and weapons training courses; being toned comes with the job," a simple matter of fact and it comes across so modest.

Gaara wants to push him. Needs it.

"I like it," he stepped closer, tracing over one of Sasuke's defined shoulders now that so much of his skin had been freed. Sasuke inhaled sharply but held still and looked at Gaara with a challenge. Was he going to get teased and see if he was all talk and no bite or was Gaara actually going to test-drive him and see how much fun he really could be?

"What are your limits?" He sounded serious, intense.

"No blood. No bodily fluids besides the obvious. Gags and ties are fine for light-hearted fun but no canes, whips, suspension play or group sex at this stage of the job. I'm fine with oral, stripping, voyeurism, dancing, kissing, masturbation, _fingering them if that necessity arises. _ If I change my mind and think I can handle more at your party I will be sure to tell you, _Gaara-sama. _However, it doesn't sound like it will go too far. I suppose that remains to be seen."

Gaping at him slightly, Gaara asked if he'd done this before.

Sasuke hadn't, but he'd looked up a little online; his own parties had gotten out of hand before and although he was new to being any type of tame escort, he was not shy.

"Hmm. You do make for an interesting morsel," his teal eyes shined with mischief, "I will pay you for coming today as promised, but would you perform for me? Just two men and a nice evening? I'll make sure it's worth your time."

Sasuke's eyes raised to his hairline. Gaara wanted to act out a scene and play; just the two of them.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but his answer was already in his eyes. He lost the words-biting back a groan of appreciation instead when Gaara trailed his cool hands down his chest..

* * *

A/N: Aaaahhh! Sorry to leave things here for the first chapter! It had to be posted today so I didn't change my mind~

There will be lemon chapters ahead, lovelies. Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it and want more than just porn to follow the plot! ;)

I may wind it into a complete Mafia story with an arc or I may simply flesh it out enough to have most of a body and close on a sexy note. I'm not sure yet.

Only one thing is for certain, we don't skimp on the slutty boy-on-boy time around here!

RxR babies. Ja ne~


End file.
